Koth
Summary Koth is a character from Magic: The Gathering, a planeswalker from Mirrodin (Now New Phyrexia.) who is adept at Geomancy of many forms, and can manipulate this due to his Red mana. He was a leader of the Mirran Resistance, and is currently the only active member to stay with the Resistance (Ezuri eventually sided with Jin-Gitaxias as the "Claw of Progress",) besides Melira. He is a Vulshok of the Hammer tribe, though he is considered an "Alloy" among his kin due to his birth from Mixed Bloodlines.Powers and Stats Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly much higher Name: Koth of the Hammer Origin: Magic: The Gathering Gender: Male Age: Unknown (It was not mentioned how old a Vulshok can grow to be before passing.) Classification: Vulshok Geomancer, Alloy (A mix breed of Vulshok as a result of two differing tribes.), Planeswalker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Geomancy, Can mold stone into armor, Dimensional Travel (Can planeswalk to other planes/universes within the MTG multiverse), Mastery over Red mana, Magnetism/Metal Manipulation, Magma/Lava Manipulation, Can cause volcanoes to erupt, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Should be able to survive briefly in the Blind Eternities), and likely extreme heat (Surrounds himself with molten stone and metal regularly) Attack Potency: At least City level (Capable of manipulating and using darksteel, which is considered to be indestructible by most Mirrans. Caused a large volcanic eruption), possibly much higher (Never met with, but may be comparable to powerful post-mending planeswalkers such as the Gatewatch) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Elspeth) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Koth, as a Vulshok, is strong enough to lift large slabs of stone, and even use it as armor.) Striking Strength: At least City Class (Can physically content with a pre-Theros Elspeth, who took hits from his magic), possibly much higher Durability: At least City level (Exchanged blows with a bloodlusted pre-Theros Elspeth, who is comparable to him in strength/power), possibly much higher (Never met with, but may be comparable to powerful post-mending planeswalkers such as the Gatewatch Stamina: Very High (Throughout his travels with Venser & Elspeth on Mirrodin, he has fought for the Mirran Resistance's freedom, and rarely tired until his fight against Elesh Norn, whom he failed to fight against.). Range: Several dozen meters with basic Geomancy, higher with more powerful attacks. Standard Equipment: Basic Vulshok gear, his clan (The Hammer)'s symbol branded on his pectoral, and his surrounding. Intelligence: Is very intelligent as a leader, but believes Venser is getting in the way of that. Weaknesses: Is easily angry and has all the mental weaknesses of any Berserker class character. Perhaps a bit too hopeful for a possible "Mirrodin Pure". Feats: * Overpowered most of his opponents prior to him and Melira being the only survivors of the Resistance. * Is considered a very competent leader by Venser, and Elspeth. * Took the entire blow of a very powerful Spellbomb, and survived with minor damage. * Caused Volcanic Eruptions. * Is familiar with many Geological rocks, metals, even gems. * Can form nearly any physical weapon with the environment around him, and even armor for his body. Gallery tumblr_o3txf58brD1vn68joo1_500.jpg|Volcanic Eruption EN_Koth_1_Gallery.jpg|Koth's Armor Magma-Spray-Promo-MtG-Art.jpg|Magma Spray Phyrexian-Arena-MtG-Art.jpg 32c1c5991d0b1a6728b72eb43a21b1d8.jpg|Slagstorm Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Lava Users Category:Berserkers Category:Game Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7